


Learning Russian: Gaby

by GunKat



Series: Learning Russian [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunKat/pseuds/GunKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and small snippets of the relationship between the Chop Shop girl and the Red Peril to the amusement of the Cowboy. Gaby/Illya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Russian: Gaby

Sometimes Gaby wonders why anyone lets her anywhere near alcohol, as she invariably does something that she regrets. Who in their gottverlassen _mind_ would look at the Russian tree in the middle of their bedroom and think _I’m going to wrestle it_. She moaned, rolled over and stuffed a pillow over her head. She was sore in places she didn’t even realize existed, though she was also remarkably pleased that she vaguely remembered who won that encounter and it wasn’t the abnormal redwood that was currently back to scowling at the chessboard. Gaby shuffled her hand along the bedside table, scrabbling for her sunglasses as the sun continued to climb across the floor to reach her bed. She slid out from under the covers and half crawled, half stumbled into the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
